With new days come new moments
by MollyLea
Summary: Harry and Ron are saved by Hermione and a mystery girl who turns out the be Draco. But why did he help them in the first place? And why does he keep showing up whenever one of the Golden Trio is in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

With new days come new moments

"Just trust me!" Draco exclaimed dragging Hermione along behind him as they dashed down hallway after hallway.

"Why should I trust you?" Hermione called to him, though she never pulled her hand from his, nor did she pause as she cased after Draco. Draco paused for a moment to catch his breath and glace around them.

"Because your little Golden Duo is in trouble and I know for a fact that you care enough to trust that I'm telling the truth." Draco sneered.

"Unless this is a trap," Hermione panted. She stood hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"When was the last time you saw Patter and Weasel, Granger? Think about it, Ms. Smartest Witch in a Century." Draco scowled a look of deep concentration on his face, only giving way to frustration for a moment as Granger continued to question him. He still didn't know why he was helping the Golden trio, but something compelled him to do it.

"Look Malfoy, I haven't seen them since this morning but that doesn't mean they are in danger." Hermione tried to reason with Draco as they took off again. Draco shot a glare in her direction and scoffed.

"When have they ever been out of your sight for longer than an hour and NOT gotten in trouble?" Draco asked as he came to a stop again in front of a large tapestry.

"In here, and for the love of Merlin Granger, shut your yap!" Draco hissed into her surprised face. Hermione shut her mouth and glared at Draco, more surprised that he was right than him helping her. Harry and Ron just seemed to find trouble whenever they were left on their own. She hesitantly followed Draco past the tapestry and up the concealed staircase. As they got closer to the top they heard voices. Pausing outside of the slightly open door Draco shifted so that Hermione could peer through the door with him. There thrust up back to back sat Harry and Ron. Harry was slumped forward and didn't seem to be responding to Ron's mumbles.

"Harry, come on mate, you need to wake up. They are going to be back any moment. I don't really want to know what Crabbe and Goyle's tiny brains have come up with this time." Ron grumbled fighting against the bindings that held him to Harry's prone form. He could see their wands but the stupid thugs that had knocked them out on their way back to the tower had made it impossible to get them. Unfortunately Ron wasn't very good at wandless magic and didn't want to risk anything with Harry unconscious. As he struggled to get out of his bonds he heard the squeaking of the door opening. Gulping Ron attempted to see behind him to keep his assailants in his sight.

"Ron! Harry!" Ron closed his eyes in relief. He knew he would have to explain to Hermione, but at the moment he was more concerned about Harry who was still not responding.

"Thank Merlin you found us 'Mione, but how did you know we were here?" Ron asked as Hermione came into view.

"Oh Mal-" Hermione paused as Draco viciously shook his head at her. He placed a finger on her lips and backed up to the door. Placing his wand at his throat he murmured a quick spell. Now speaking as a girl he replied,

"I'll just keep watch to make sure they don't come back. I'll be at the bottom of the staircase." Draco said slipping out the door before Hermione could say anything.

"Who was that?" Ron asked as he rose and grabbed their wands.

"A friend, I think." Hermione replied helping Ron lift the still unconscious Harry. It was time for another trip to the Hospital Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note: So this is my first attempt at a FanFiction. I am using this method to jumpstart my creative juices again so that I can get back to writing novels in my spare time. This fic is my property but none of the characters belong to me…well maybe one but that's later…and Crabbe lives because I think burning to death is a shitty way to die. Also a special thank you to my Beta: Savy13***

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat next to Harry in the Hospital Wing and stared down into his ashen features. Apparently he had been hit with a particularly strong Stunning spell, as well as a hard hit on the head. He had a concussion and was placed into a medical coma in order to heal the fracture in his skull. As Hermione watched over him Ron came to sit beside her.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Hermione asked after a moment turning to face Ron. He smiled sheepishly at her and absently rubbed a finger across the bridge of his nose.

"Well we were coming back from some Quidditch and Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway to make sure he hadn't left one of his books back at the field. I wasn't paying attention and got stunned from behind. I can only assume they stunned him when he was distracted with me and got us both. When I woke up we were in that room you found us in and Harry was awake as well. Before we could do anything more that realize we were tied up Crabbe and Goyle came out of nowhere and hit Harry with a beater bat! They said they would be back for me and just left." Ron described the incident with a frown creasing his forehead. "I bet you Malfoy was behind it."

Hermione shook her head slowly processing. When she chanced a look at Ron he was looking at her in shock. It took her a moment to realize that he was surprised that she had not immediately taken his side against Malfoy, but then again she knew the truth.

"Ron since we've come back Malfoy hasn't done a single thing against us, while Crabbe and Goyle have been worse than before. And before you say it I do not think that they are getting orders from him, it just doesn't make sense." Hermione explained, raising a hand to stall Ron as she thought.

"Hermione, this is the boy who has made our lives a living Hell for the last six years. Maybe he is lying low because everyone knows he's nothing better than Death Eater scum and he knows to watch his step. Everyone knows Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to do anything to us on their own." Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in irritation. Hermione rested a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't you see that that is the perfect plan for them?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confusion replacing irritation on his face.

"Everyone thinks Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to do anything without being told, but what if all this time they have been doing things because they wanted to, not because they were ordered to. Remember in the Room of Requirements Malfoy was the one telling Crabbe and Goyle to stop threatening us, and to stop using the Fiendfyre. They don't always listen to orders, so maybe they aren't as stupid as they come across."

Ron seemed to be considering it for a moment before he scoffed and replied, "Or maybe they are stupider than they come across and don't know any better."

Hermione sighed; she could tell that this was an argument she wasn't going to win. Especially with Ron being so pig headed. Her mind drifted back to Malfoy and tried once again to reason out why he had helped them. Surely he would be expecting something in return now, after all that was the way Slytherins worked. As if reading her mind Ron brought up the mystery girl who had helped them before.

"I don't know who she is Ron. She just told me that you guys were in trouble and needed my help." Hermione sighed deciding that lying was the better option for now.

"But she wasn't there when we got to the bottom of the stairs. She was supposed to be standing guard in case Crabbe and Goyle came back." Ron reminded her.

"I don't think she wanted you to know who she was Ronald. She probably heard us on the stairs and left when we had gotten close enough. Or a Disillusionment charm. Either way she would have heard us coming, you weren't exactly being quiet."

Ron had the good grace to blush before glancing away. If they had been trying to make a quiet exit he would have ruined it, since he had cursed Crabbe, Goyle, and the Slytherin house in general the entire way down the stairs. Just as he was about to open his mouth again Harry seemed to stir.

"He isn't supposed to be able to wake himself up from a medical coma is he?" Ron asked nervously staring at their awakening friend.

"No he isn't. Go and get Madam Pumfrey Ron." Hermione shooed him away as she rose to get closer to Harry.

"Harry?" She whispered cautiously.

"Urrgh, what the-" Harry groaned as he opened his eyes a bit only to slam them shut again as light penetrated his retinas.

"Hush Harry, Ron has gone to get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione soothed him as she placed a hand on his forehead and shut the curtains to dim the lights.

"'Mione, why does my head feel like someone tried to crack it open?" Harry groaned. Hermione stifled a giggle as she reflected on the irony of his statement.

"Because someone did try to crack your head open mate. And they got pretty damn close too." Ron stated as he walked over to Harry's prone body with Madam Pomfrey hurrying along behind him.

"Glad to see that you're alright Ron." Harry said, a small smile pulling at his otherwise pain pinched features.

"I'd feel better if you were alright mate. How is it that we both get into trouble and tied up, and yet you are the only one in a hospital bed?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and smirked up at him.

"Maybe everyone wants a piece of me for my rugged good looks, and no one wants to mess with your already homely appearance."

Ron laughed as did Hermione while Madam Pomfrey examined Harry.

"Well I'm not sure how it was possible for you to awaken from your induced coma all by yourself Mr. Potter, but you are not nearly well enough to be leaving the hospital wing. You two however," Madam Pomfrey stated turning to look at Ron and Hermione, "are to leave in ten minutes. It will be after curfew soon after that, and I would hate for you to get detention after such an experience. Say your good-byes, Mr. Potter needs his rest."

Ron and Hermione stayed for awhile longer talked to the ever fading Harry before taking their leave. As they walked Hermione's thoughts turned back to Malfoy and his reasoning. Ron also thought about the mysterious girl who had helped them out of tight spot. Of course neither was to know that they were thinking of the same person. They were also not to know that that person was still helping them out, even from a distance.

* * *

"How did you lose them!? They were tied up without their wands and Potter was unconscious! God, you blithering idiots can't do anything right." Nott ranted at Crabbe and Goyle who sat before him with their heads bent in submission. When they had come back to school they had expected Malfoy to once again take the reigns as Slytherin Prince, but he hadn't stepped up. Instead Malfoy seemed to vanish from the Slytherin common room all together. Well, they knew that he still lived there but they hardly saw him, in fact the few times they did see him when they followed him they lost track of him. It was too much of a puzzle for Crabbe or Goyle to figure out, so instead they just moved on to the Slytherin who had stepped up. Theodore Nott had come back to Hogwarts full of malice and plans for vengeance.

"We don't know how they got away, all we know is that somehow Granger found them and got them away before we could get back. Potter is in the Hospital Wing though, we broke his skull." Crabbe said a small amount of boasting entering his voice. Nott swooped down until he was face to face with Crabbe.

"Shut the fuck up." Nott hissed his eyes flashing. Crabbe gulped and leaned away sinking into his chair.

"You have no idea how much this set us back. Now not only do we have re-capture Potter and Weasley, but we also have to make sure that we grab Granger as well to make sure that she doesn't interfere. And this time we leave a guard!" Nott hissed before turning on his heel and storming away. He was all the way across the room before stopping and turning back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you waiting for? Come on you imbeciles!" Nott snapped. Crabbe and Goyle snapped to attention and rushed after the once again retreating Nott. As silence fell again in the common room Draco stepped out from the shadows.

"I'll have to warn them again somehow. Without them knowing it's me." He mumbled to himself as he left the common room in search of his bed. At the beginning of the new year Draco felt like he no longer belonged within his own house and had sought out Professor Snape for advice. Professor Snape still lived in the castle, though now retired. A near death experience with Voldemort's snake had led Snape to decide that he was no longer required nor qualified to teach children.

When approached, Snape had advised Draco to take the man's former quarters; a special set of rooms off one of the dungeon passages that Snape had found in his fourth year. These rooms- though small- were where Draco had taken up residence since the beginning of the year.

Settling down in his bed Draco thought about what he could do to help the Golden Trio without letting them know who he was. As he thought something occurred to him, Hermione already knew who he was. Although she might not trust him after today she was much more likely to believe him. Draco sighed and turned on his side facing the door, "What to do, what to do…"


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I am glad you liked the last chapter. The encouragement is very welcome. Now as some may have noticed Snape is not dead, nor do I think such a fine specimen of man should ever die. That said….Enjoy :)****

Hermione once again found herself seated at her favorite table in the library as she scanned through history book intent on finding the correct information needed in her History paper. _Hogwarts, A History_ had actually proved to not be useful for this assignment and so she had been forced to look elsewhere. She sat at the table in the exact middle of the library so that she was an equal distance from all the books, contrary to popular belief that she liked to sit at one of the secluded back tables. As she worked she started to feel as though someone was watching her. Glancing up and around Hermione spotted no one.

"Strange, I could have sworn there was someone there." She murmured to herself returning back to her research. A few moments later the feeling returned, but much closer than before. Glancing up quickly again Hermione stifled a gasp as there sitting in front of her was a snake. Calming slightly Hermione took a closer look and realized that the snake was made of paper.

"How strange, usually notes are…cuter than this." Hermione giggled as she reached for the note. Grabbing the note she watched as it uncurled to reveal its message.

_Granger,_

_You couldn't have picked a table that was easy to sneak to? I really can't be seen talking to you yet, don't want to start a panic. I have information for you regarding you and your Duo, if you want to know, come to the ROR in a half hour._

_D_

Hermione stared at the note curiously for a moment before setting it on fire. _"Why would Draco want to see her? _She couldn't help but ask herself as she set about putting away all the books that she had gathered. As she pondered this new development doubt began to seep into her mind. '_What if it was some kind of trap? What if he had told Crabbe and Goyle to kidnap Ron and Harry?' _Hermione let the thoughts run around in her mind as she cleaned. Finally, deciding that she would just stay vigilant, Hermione left to go meet Draco Malfoy.

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirements thinking that he needed a place to meet Granger- without anyone but Granger and himself allowed inside. On his third pace, a door appeared and he quickly slipped inside. Glancing around, Draco couldn't help but smile at the room's choices. A fire and table were set up, two high back chairs placed at either side. There was a coffee table between the chairs and a much longer table behind them. Draco wandered over and recognized the table as a place where battle plans could easily be drawn up. Smiling again, Draco turned back to the rest of the room to take in the colors. It reminded him of being outside. The floor was a rich green while the walls were pale blue with streaks of gold, red, and purple originating from one corner of the room. It was if the sun was setting and casting its last rays about the room.

Draco sat in the chair farthest from the door and waited for Hermione to show up. He was slightly nervous, after all she was probably going to ask him why he was helping them, and he still had no idea. As he stared into the fire in concentration the door opened and Hermione quickly stepped through. Jumping to his feet Draco stood at attention, if not a bit awkwardly, as he waited for Hermione to approach.

"Malfoy," Hermione said after a moment walking over to join him by the chairs.

"Granger," Malfoy responded with a slight incline of his head. They both sat and stared at each other in silence before Hermione decided to break the silence.

"You know if you didn't want anyone to know that I was being contacted by you, you shouldn't use the shape of a snake when you send a note." Hermione commented quietly a small smile tugging at her lips. Draco smirked for a moment as he contained his urge to laugh.

"My apologies Granger, I just hadn't thought that you would be at a table that would require me to send a note instead of approaching you myself. All the other times I have seen you in the library you have been at a table mostly secluded from the rest." Draco commented raising an eyebrow in question.

"Usually I'm with Harry and Ron, and neither of them like being brought to the library, much less sitting in a place where people can see them." Hermione answered the question. "So what exactly did you want Malfoy?" She asked after a moment settling into the chair. Draco stared at her for a moment before turning and looking into the fire.

"There are people in Slytherin who are planning vengeance on you three. You should watch your back." Draco said softly.

"There are always people in Slytherin who don't like us and want vengeance. What makes this time any different?" Hermione said scoffing softly. Draco swung his eyes to her and glared.

"These are the same people who kidnapped Potter and Weasley before. They are even more determined now, and they plan to grab you as well." Draco snapped at her. Hermione looked shocked for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How am I supposed to trust you Malfoy?"

"Did I lead you astray last time? Have I done a single thing to you since the beginning of the year?" Draco snapped again his eyes narrow and his posture stiff. He contemplated just leaving for a moment just before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to make sure she believed him before they parted ways.

"No you didn't, and you haven't. I want to know why though, why haven't you done anything this year? Why did you help me last time? Why?" Hermione asked leaning forward her eyes determined and intent.

"I don't know." Draco said quietly looking anywhere but at Hermione. It was a true enough statement, though not the whole truth. He knew that he had started to feel differently about the Golden Trio ever since they had showed up at his gate and he had lied to his aunt. At that moment some part of him knew that his father, Voldemort, and all their followers were going to lose to these three friends who had been through so much more than they needed to. After that moment he had distanced himself from his fellow Slytherins. He made it seem like he was following special orders, but in truth he was helping the Light. Trying to figure out if the younger years in Slytherin supported Voldemort and if they didn't he would show them ways to escape should they need to. He also silently helped Longbottom and the She-Weasley during their adventures that last year. In fact Longbottom would have died during one of the Carrow's punishments if he hadn't interfered and put the man under the Imperious curse.

"That's not a good enough answer Malfoy. Tell me something that will convince me to believe what you are saying. The way I see this you aren't getting out of telling me, and I know that's not how Slytherins act." Hermione replied crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring.

Malfoy chuckled ruefully before replying, "I haven't been a true Slytherin in a very long time Granger. Let's just say I'm doing my part, even if it is a bit late. And besides, who says I'm not getting anything out of telling you. Who is the first person you think of when you think of the people who want to cause Potter harm?"

"Slytherins in general, but more specifically you." Hermione replied. She stared at him for a moment taking in his slightly raised brow and small smirk before reclining in her chair.

"I suppose you have a point. If you tell me beforehand that something is going to happen, and for some reason it comes to pass then when the teachers question you, you can tell them that I will vouch for you. Clever," Hermione inclined her head toward Draco.

"There, see I knew you would understand given a bit of time." Draco smirked at Hermione for a moment before the smirk dropped off his face.

"Just watch your backs for a while alright. I don't want to come and save you." Draco said standing. He looked at Hermione for a moment before moving toward the door.

"Would you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What?" Draco asked pausing with one hand on the door. He pivoted until he was looking back at where Hermione was still sitting.

"Would you come save us, if something happened?"

Draco paused for a moment. He knew that he would and so the answer was yes, but he didn't want Granger to know that just yet.

"Possibly," He said instead before slipping out the door. Hermione stared after him for a long time before she rose to go in search of Harry and Ron. As she reached the door she saw a note that Draco had left stuck to the door. Grabbing it she quickly unfolded it and scanned it. Laughing at what she read Hermione quickly burned the note and slipped out. The note read:

_Granger, _

_So that their heads don't explode, don't tell Potter and Weasley about me. If they ask, just tell them you got the information from the girl before. That should hold them for now. Just call me Dane._

_D._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD


End file.
